Memory, Sorrow and Thorn
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Three swords, three teenages, all fighting against one evil and trying to save their own world. Au Fic with yaoi in 1x2. Lemons in later chapters.
1. notes

Before we start I would just like to say a few things,  
One) Please excuse me, I seem to be doing a lot of AU fics at the moment and I can't seem to stop. I really should be finishing some that I have already started instead of starting a new one but I'm having fun enjoying writing these so I don't really care much. Sorry if you are waiting for me to finish a fic tell me and I'll try and get it finished for you. Saying that I most likely to get half way down the line and give up on this one so I'm gonna need lots of encouragement!  
Two) Once again this fic is yaoi and is based round 1x2 bit they make such a lovely couple don't they? Ow Kawaii! ^_^  
Three) the four books this oh so long fic is based on are not mine. The Memory Sorrow and Thorn Books belong to Tad Williams who is a brilliant writer and I love his work but I am borrowing his plot for this fic.  
Four) Unlucky for me I don't own the g-wing characters _. There I said it now I'm going to go and cry.  
*Everyone looks away as Shinigami195 bursts into tears* No only joking. I may love 'em but I don't own 'em much as I would love to.  
Five) this is gonna be a very long fic and most likely very boring for you but I will try and try my best to make it up to you!  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
You can find other fics written by Shinigami195 (Under the name Shini) On www.geocities.com/sith_jester/  
, Which is a really good site, so if you get a minute check it out! ^_^  
More notes from Shinigami195!  
  
Before you ask I'm sorry cause I keep going on like this but I'll try and keep it short.  
The first book is called The Dragon Bone Chair and is the book that I am going to start with.   
For those who have read the book here's a list of who plays who,  
  
Simon Mooncalf is played by Heero (Yuy) Baka  
Princess Miriamele is played by Prince Duo (Solo) Maxwell.  
Prince/King Elias is played by Treize Kushrenada  
Prince Josua is played by Zechs  
Binabik is played by Wufei (Hee Hee)  
Doctor Morgenes is played by Doctor J  
  
There are other characters but I'll tell you about them later on. ^_^  
  
The first book is divided into three parts and so I'm gonna have to shorten the story quite alot but I'll get the main parts in.  
  
As Heero is the main character to start with it is mainly about him so bare with me. The three main characters in this book are Heero, Wufei and Duo. Please wait and the others will come into it!  
  
Now I have all bored you, you can go on to the next chapter and begin to read the fic unless you have all fallen asleep!   
  
Please read it and please review it. I live for reviews! (Not really but it sounds good. Oops did I say that? ^_^')   
  



	2. Part 1 - Heero Baka : Chapter 1

Part one - Heero Baka  
  
Chapter One  
  
Like many good stories this one begins at the beginning of spring, in the middle of the countyside a very largem castle called the Hayholt stands up and towers above a nearby city. No tower stands highed that the one Green Angel tower which is in the very center of the Hayholt.  
As I was saying Spring had just arrived and with that the soft clatter of feet and busy hands as the kitchen staff at the Hayholt could be heard as they prepared for the arrive of summer. The throne room was also being opened again and that had thrown the Mistress of Chambermaids into a flying fit for King John who had been dieing for the past years was coming back once again to sit and claim the throne as his own.  
In the whole of the Hayholt there was truely only one who wasn't working. A young boy of age 14. He was daydreaming about being a perfect soldier and was brought rather unpleasently from his dream as the Mistress of Chambermaids found him.  
"HEERO!" She yelled heading towards the boy that sat on the side of the inner countyard.  
Heero Baka looked up at Noin as she strolled towards him and grabbed his ear (Alot like Relena only his ear not arm).  
"Heero where in God's name have you been? Here we are working our socks off and you lay here dreaming. Up now." She hurled the boy to his feet and glared at him before pulling him towards the kitchens muttering about lazy idiots.  
"Didn't you know the King was up from his sickbed and wished to sit on his throne?"  
"The king? King John?" Heero asked sputtering.  
"God Lord no! King-Stone-In-The-Road!" She screamed before calming herself down. "See what you have made me do? I have taking out Poor King's name in vain. Get going Boy and hurry up!"  
  
Heero didn't know any other life than the one he lead in the Hayholt. He dreamed of a life far away but knew that it would never come true. He was a servent and no matter how hard he dreamed and dreamed nothing everyhapped to him and he douthed that it would. Noin was like a mother to him and deep down, very deep down Heero cared for her but he would never ammit that to himself, he knew that soldiers had to be perfect and feelings were disrations and got in the way and so he pushed them deep down and ignored them no matter how hard it was. Heero was a silent child and called by many 'Ghost Boy'.  
Noin had to often beat the daydreamer into work.  
  
Finally Noin let go of Heero's ear and set him work to do, sweeping the corridors. Heero sighed as she walked off and grabbed the broomhandle she had left him and started to work.  
A loud giggle made him look round and he felt his knees weaken at the sight. It was Dorothy another maid in the castle and no matter what Heero did when ever he sow her, he wanted her (Sorry but I had to do that. Disgusting isn't it?), it was a normal thing that boys his age went through, lust, love, sex, and raging hard-ons.  
"In trouble again Heero." She giggled once again before disappearing in to another corridor.  
Heero shook his head and turned to head towards another corridor to clean and was unaware of the pair of violet eyes that watched him leave.  
  
Meanwhile in a tower that meet half the height of the angel tower the King sat with his most trusted addviser.  
"My dear Friend J. I am dieing, and there is nothing you or your magic can do about it. I will die soon and I wish for my two sons and grand son to be here when I do. Call them for me please."  
Doctor J nodded and bowed. "Yes My Highess. I will get them for you."  
  
Heero wondered the corridors a few days later. Everything was ready for the King's Grand Entrance and he had managed to get away for a few hours from Noin. Other than daydreaming, in his free time Heero would visit the King's doctor J and ask for stories of magic and love and war. And J was happy to teach the young boy all he knew.  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes boy?"  
"What makes a perfect soldier?"  
"A perfect soldier you say?" The old man looked at the young boy and Heero nodded his head. "Someone who has no worries or feelings that will distract him in battle and someone who is good with a sword."  
"Will I ever be a solider Doctor J?"  
"I can train you to be anything you want to be Heero. Now get going before Noin skins me for keeping you away from your chores."  
"Thank you sir." Heero bowed before running through the door and took the short cut through the chapel. He paused when he heard voices.  
"I don't wish to be king, Trieze that is your job."  
Heero peered into the seats and sow the two princes sitting there. Prince Trieze the oldest of John's sons and Prince Zechs the youngest. It was Trieze who had a boy, the same age as Heero.  
"Zechs I know what you are saying but I think we should do this togather brother. Our father isn't going to be around for much longer and bless his soul."  
"Could we go and talk about this some where else Trieze I don't like chruches that much as it is."  
The two princes stood up and walked off and out of the corner of his eye Heero sow a young girl move out of the shadows and run in the opposite direction of the two princes.  
  
  
  
Well that was it chapter one of part one! *Sighs* Thank god. It takes ages to do one chapter. Okay a few hours isn't ages but there who's counting?  
Please tell me what you think and if I should throw the whole idea in the bin. Review please, good or bad comments I don't care just anything! Thanks.   
  



	3. Part 1 - Heero Baka : Chapter 2

Hello all!  
Once again I take pen in hand and start another chapter on my fics. Really   
long one at that as well. *Sighs* any way!  
To Mospinky - Thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry if I spelt anything   
wrong but please excuse me cause I'm crap at spelling. ^_^ And to Ashiko -   
Thank you as well for reviewing. I'm trying to cut down the size of the story   
cause it's 4 books and each one about 900 pages long so I'm cutting it down   
alot. It might take me a while to get this finish though! ^_^ I know what   
bit you are talking about and I am defiantly putting it in cause I can just   
picture the look on Poor Hee-Chan's face. But it might take a while. Gomen to   
you if it does!   
  
Part One - Heero Baka  
  
Chapter two  
  
The more time Heero spent with doctor J the more he learnt, J told him   
stories of magic and soldiers but would never teach him anything about magic   
or soldiers.  
It was one wet and windy day when Heero was heading back towards the kitchens   
he saw the most gorgeous person he had ever seen.  
He was scanning the inner court yard by the Green Angel Tower and stopped   
when he heard voices far away and he looked round to see where they came from   
and instead he saw the back of a girl or at least he thought it was a girl  
She stood next to Prince Trieze whose hand rested on her shoulder. A long   
chestnut braid fell from her back and the tip laid on the top of her thighs.  
As Heero slipped away he saw the girl turn and her chest was quite flat.   
Heero stopped it was a boy!!!  
"Prince Duo." He breathed the name. He had heard of Trieze's son with hair as   
golden as sunlight and eyes as beautiful as diamonds now that he saw him with   
his own eyes, Heero agreed with the whole rumour.  
Duo smiled at the dark brown hair servant who was grapping at him before the   
hand on his shoulder squeezed and pulled Duo away from the young boy but it   
was too late, Duo had fallen fast.  
  
The rain continued for a few more days and Heero set about doing anything to   
keep the pure vision out of his head and continued to think about Dorothy,   
still the girl he wanted.  
Heero was walking alone with pocket filled with food when he looked up at   
Green Angel Tower from the outer barley and decide to eat his lunch at the   
top of it. Being a servant meant Heero was only allowed certain places and   
Green Angel Tower wasn't one of them and so Heero decided to take his own   
route to the tower.  
Sneaking through then Hayholt was one of Heero's favourite past time, he knew   
the grounds of by heart and it was easy to slip unnoticed into the Throne   
room and through to the antechamber and then up out the window, across a   
narrow ledge and then jump from the wall to the window about half the way up   
Green Angel Tower (Which is now gonna be GAT).   
Heero timed his balance and jump landing perfect on the windowsill but the   
water on his shoes and the sill made his foot slip and he toppled into GAT   
and slammed his right knee against the cold, hard, unforgiving stone.  
Heero didn't moan or gasp in pain just stood up and limped towards the top.  
It was near sunset when Heero started his way down still limping painfully   
though nothing in his face gave away his emotions.  
Heero knew that he couldn't jump with his knee that painful and so instead he   
prayed to the lord that no one was in the tower and hobbled down to the   
entrance hall and it was then that he heard the noise. Someone had coughed,   
someone had followed him.  
Forgetting his knee Heero spun round and grabbed the person and pinned them   
against the wall.  
A girl struggled against the strong arms that held her. Heero gasped as   
violet eyes glared fire at him and snarled her lips.  
"Let Me Go!"  
Heero was struck by de ja va, but couldn't remember were he had seen such   
eyes before.  
"No." Heero answered quietly. "What's your name?"  
She spat in his face.  
"What's your name?" Heero hissed pressing her harder against the wall.  
"Sara." She said. Heero nodded and then gasped in pain as Sara kicked his bad   
knee sending him down to the floor and she raced out of the door and into the   
night.  
"Damn. She was following me!" Heero hissed angrily.  
He lifted his hand that had been able to grab something of Sara's, it was a   
single lock of hair, golden brown and very long.  
  
A few days later sad news past through the kingdom, King John was dead. 40   
days later Prince Trieze was made King and Prince Duo was name Heir.  
  
It was during them 40 days that the summer came and turn rain into sunshine   
and not a single drop of rain was seen since the day Heero had met Sara.  
  
At the funeral feast Heero watched the longhaired prince as he held his hand   
out gracefully to a man dressed in blood red robes. Duo seemed to flinch at   
such a bright colour at a funeral.  
Heero found himself a quiet spot deep in the shadows of the large throne   
room where he could watch the prince closely. He knew that he would never get   
a chance with Prince Duo but it was still a lovely sight to watch none the   
less. Someone else that kept catching Heero's eye was the man dressed in Red   
who seemed to be watching Duo as well.  
"His name is Priest Odin Lowe (1). Don't trust him."  
Heero looked round at the speaker it was J.  
"Don't watch him or pay attention to him Heero. Come by tomorrow will you?   
Enjoy the night Perfect Soldier." And J walked off.  
Heero's eyes narrowed and walked forward again and poured some drink into   
waiting glasses.  
"Boy!" Heero looked round to meet violet and then on to the speaker. Cold   
grey eyes stared at him and a long white bony finger pointed down at an empty   
glass.  
As Heero walked towards Odin the Prince excused himself and walked out.  
Trieze and Zechs were deep in conversation and Heero poured drink round the   
table.  
A stray black dog jumped round Heero's legs and paused to bark at Odin.  
"Come." Heero slapped his hand against his thigh and called the dog, which   
paid him no notice.  
Odin looked down at the boy and with a quick snap he broke the dog's back.   
Smirking he lifted his heel again and brought it down on the dog's skull.   
Odin's then raised his eyes and met Heero's wide open ones. Something passed   
between the two and Heero dropped the bottle of wine and turned and fled the   
hall. Down the corridor pass a few servants and to the nearest piece of grass   
were he chucked up.  
Someone behind him laughed softly.  
Heero raised his head and stared at his best friend. Trowa just lifted an   
eyebrow back before running off. Heero turned back to throwing up.  
  
A year later.  
  
Heero entered the workshop the next day to see three people there. One was   
Doctor J, the other was a old apprentice that Heero had taken the place off   
and the other was... Prince Duo.  
J looked over when the door opened and smiled at Heero.  
"Wait there boy." Before turning back to Duo. "You are sure he didn't say   
anything to you My Prince?"  
"Nothing and Uncle Zechs wouldn't just go off."  
"Odin?"  
Duo shivered as did Heero at the name and shook his head. "I don't even think   
Father noticed. But I have to go. You understand?"  
"Yes Young One go well. I will look into it for you."  
J bowed and Duo turned and fled, long hair trailing after him.  
J turned to the last two in the room.  
"Bad trouble ahead. It's a terrible time for us. Wing, Deathscythe and   
Shenlong (2) will soon be set free I fear. I must contract the others."  
  
  
  
(1) I know it's Heero's father person but I couldn't think of anyone else.  
(2) Wing, Deathscythe and Shenlong. Heero, Duo and Wufei the three main   
characters. Just made sense!  
Tell me what you think please!  
  



End file.
